


the pretty librarian

by pumpkinpiewithcinnamon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, SO GAY, Strangers to Lovers, if youre not my kind of girlfriend dont you dare read this, im only writing this fic so i can read the fics she already wrote, shes so pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiewithcinnamon/pseuds/pumpkinpiewithcinnamon
Summary: okay so this fic is abt me and my best friend who I've been pining after for god knows how long, and she goes "if u wanna read the fics I wrote abt us u have to write one too" so I'm writing one :D enjoy
Relationships: me/my best friend
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sofia was very fond of her local library. Now, don't get the wrong idea, she didn't have anything AGAINST reading, but reading very much was not the reason she found herself visiting the library so often. No, the actual reason had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, unfairly pink lips, and a large collection of cardigans.

But the thing was, as overwhelmingly perfect this girl seemed, Sofia just couldn't get the courage to talk to her, let alone ask her out. So, instead of doing either of those things, Sofia went to the library every Thursday and tried to act like she was there to pick up another poetry book and not to steal glances while the subject of her affections organized the bookmarks they sold at the cashier stands. At least that's what she usually did. Today was different. Today she was going to walk inside and walk directly to the checkout, and talk to the girl she desperately has wanted to for the past few months (if it was nearing a year no one had to know).

Now all of this was a fantastic plan in Sofia's eyes and had no flaws what so ever. And this might've been true for the most part. However, when Sofia was outside the small, public library doors, and was about to go through with the plan that she thought of the week before, she just about turned on her heel and never returned. That was before she glanced through the window, and saw the girl she so desperately admired, laughing. The only thought in her head was _I want to make her laugh like that_. And an annoying voice in the back of her head told her to go make that happen, and what’s worse is that Sofia **listened**. And that is how Sofia, the blunt, funny, and stubborn girl, ended up at the library’s front desk, timidly asking for the ashy blonde’s name.

For a reason unbeknownst to Sofia, the girl seemed to turn a dusty rose as she awkwardly greeted the other. “H-Hello! How can I help you?” the pigmented girl asked, and yup, she was definitely pink. Sofia let out a soft chuckle, which seemed to startle the librarian as if she’d never seen anyone do such a thing before. Sofia made a mental note to surprise her more. “I was wondering if I could get your name, and maybe a coffee later…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jillians (my) pov, first impressions, and cursing the gods.

Jillian was going to scream. Or explode. Or both. You see, Jillian had a crush. A really, really big crush. And that crush just so happened to be standing in front of her, curly hair, brown eyes, and beautifully peppered face, asking for both her name and a potential date. Jillian, the quiet, nothing special part-time librarian, had first noticed her around February, and she quite honestly believed she was not exaggerating when she said she fell for her the moment she walked in.

It was still snowy, although all the cheery Christmas decorations were long gone, and many waited quietly for spring to blossom. Not Jillian though. She always enjoyed this time of year. After all, her birthday and the discounted chocolate courtesy of mass production always lifted her spirits. That day was just a lazy day at the local library, and Jillian didn’t expect anything special. Until she walked in. Brown eyes, rosy cheeks, what looked to be a hand-knit scarf and hat (Jillian wonders if she knit them herself and if she’d ever make her one), and… was that a bouquet of roses? Black roses? Do those even grow naturally? Jillian shook the thought from her head and wondered why the brunette had roses. She probably had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Jillian doesn’t doubt it for one second, in fact, she doubts the girl is single. She was beautiful, and she was willing to bet her beauty went deeper than appearances.

Jillian continued to look for the mystery girl the following weeks, wondering if she could catch a glimpse of her again. She didn’t expect that wish to come true the next Thursday afternoon. Jillian dared to hope she would come again, and so she did. It became a kind of tradition, and Jillian found herself subconsciously waiting for the next Thursday to come around. And then, after however many Thursdays, this gorgeous girl, who she had been admiring for months, walks in, determination clear in her eyes.” H-Hello! How may I help you?” Jillian must have cursed the gods’ a thousand times over for her stutter, but her fury was interrupted by a quiet voice, that must’ve been the prettiest one she’d ever heard. “I was wondering if I could get your name, and maybe a coffee later…?” Jillian swears she must’ve choked, or that there was someone behind her because there was no way the stunning girl she’d been crushing on just talked to her. “What? Me? Like, Me and not someone whos standing directly behind me? Are you sure you have the right person?” Jillian rushed in her speech, barely enunciating half of the words. It’s a miracle mystery girl understood her. “Yes, I’m sure I have the right person,” she chuckled shyly. Jillian swears she would die for that laugh. 

“What did you say your name was?” They asked at the same time.   
“Oh um. You first,” Jillian offered, hating how awkward and unnatural she sounded.   
“Sofia. Sofia Grace. And you are…”    
“Jillian. Jillian Day,” she supplied clumsily.    
Sofia has a smile that could blind the sun, she finds. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for such a short chapter, i have zero motivation but still wanted to post

Jillian.  
Sofia didn’t know how she imagined any other name for her. Sofia left the library with a smile on her face, and a date to plan. Oh. Right. Sofia momentarily forgot about the date, maybe to allow herself to bask in the pure glee and pride she felt from actually talking to Jillian. She’d deal with the date when she got home.

“NO, LOUISE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,” Sofia screamed at her friend and roommate.  
Louise and herself had met in the first year of high school and stuck together through it all. Sofia had had a few flings here and there in high school, but this was the first time in a while she was genuinely interested in someone.  
Louise smiled softly, but her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Oh dearest Sofia, I think I understand perfectly,” she sighed playfully before continuing. “You, the disaster bisexual you are, finally asked library girl for her name,”  
“And a date,” Sofia mumbled.  
“And a date,” Louise corrected herself, “but you FORGOT TO GET HER NUMBER?” Louise was definitely evil, Sofia decided. Cackling, Louise fell backward on the bed, trying to contain herself.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA BYE GONNA GO BEFORE SOMEONE ACTUALLY READS THIS HAKJDBWADH


End file.
